


I See A Little Moon Rising

by MillerMorningstar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay For You, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerMorningstar/pseuds/MillerMorningstar
Summary: John quiere ver la luna esta noche. Sherlock no entiende este comportamiento tan mundano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jelou~ and cookies for all (?)  
> Idea salida de mi mentecita perversa a principios de mes D: 
> 
> P/D: Para aclarar las cosas este fanfic ya lo he publicado en otros sitios como Amor Yaoi y Wattpad. Pero me trasladare aquí -creo(?- porque me llama mucho la atención este lugar.... es hermoso :3 
> 
> P/D 2: Que lo disfruten saludos a todos

 

 

La tarde avanzaba de forma lenta y silenciosa puertas adentro del 221B Baker Street. Un hombre de cabello azabaches se encontraba en la cocina realizando sus últimos toques ante su nueva investigación, exponiendo una Datura (stramonium –chamico-, innoxia) ante un mechero Meker-Fisher con la finalidad de demostrar el uso del hipnógeno en un caso de hace una semana. Algunos ruidos se hicieron escuchar en la sala echos por el otro habitante del lugar pero a esto Sherlock ni se inmutó ni mucho menos se inmuto cuando John le hizo comunicado de lo que haría esta noche.

> **John necesito Bicarbonato y mas leche...** —SH 

Fue el mensaje que le envió a su compañero y amigo pasadas las 21:34 pm. También era una excusa para hacerlo venir e incitarlo a participar como sujeto de prueba; cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado a ser, para dar sus últimos arreglos a su investigación.

> _21:46 pm  
>  _
> 
> **John necesito que vayas al supermercado...** — SH
> 
> _21:55 pm  
>  _
> 
> **JAAAAAAAAAAAAWN. LECHE Y BICARBONATO.** — SH
> 
> _22:04 pm  
>  _**JAWN. Se que estas leyendo esto.** — SH
> 
> _22:15 pm  
>  _**¿Estas bien?** —SH
> 
> _22:28 pm  
>  _**Aburrido...** — SH

Sin mas decidió no molestar a John y seguir en lo suyo, tal vez la señora Hudson podría ser de utilidad de objeto de prueba por este momento. En camino a la cocina diviso un Postic amarillo pegado por la puerta del refrigerador. Cuando lo despego, se le hizo fácil reconocer la letra del Doctor Watson.

**_"Si estas leyendo esto es porque no me escuchaste en la tarde._ **

****_Si me necesitas estoy en el techo. Así que date una vuelta por ahí"_ ** **

— JW

Sin mas tomo la decisión de hacerle caso a su amigo total no perdía ni ganaba mucho, estaba aburrido de todas formas. Solo murmuro algunas palabras entre dientes en señal de desagrado absoluto. Poniéndose su bata color vino e dirigirse a la azotea del lugar. Tendría que poner su investigación en segundo lugar por esta vez y todo por culpa de John Watson.

 

Cuando llegó a la azotea encontró a su compañero sentado en el piso sobre una especie de cobija, con dos edredones mas dobladas a su lado.

 

— ¿John?... — Menciono acercándose a su compañero, una vez que estuvo a poca distancia de John observo todo el lugar, tratando de deducir que hacia el rubio aquí arriba. 

 

— ¡Hey Sherlock! — Exclamo el otro girándose hacia su compañero mirándole. Si la diferencia de altura ya era un echo, imagínense ahora donde Sherlock parecía un gigante al lado de John. — Ven, siéntate aquí. — Coloco su palma a un lado de el. El pelinegro asintió y tomo asiento a su lado, John estaba bastante concentrado en el cielo.

 

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Sherlock tomo la palabra nuevamente. — ¿Que hacemos aquí? — 

 

— Observar la luna — Menciono en voz baja apoyando sus manos en la manta.

 

— Hmm — Fue lo único que salio de Sherlock. — Bien ya la observamos ¿Ahora vas por el bicarbonato?.

 

— Sherlock... —

 

— Aburrido — Menciono a punto de levantarse el pelinegro.

 

— Sherl... — No logro terminar el nombre de su compañero que este le volvió a interrumpir. 

 

— Esto es innecesario — Volvió a insistir.

 

— Tu siempre me dices que yo veo pero no observo.. bueno ahora es tu turno— Menciono el rubio mirando hacia el detective con una leve mueca. — Ahora relájate y solo disfruta el paisaje— En su voz había un toque de tono militar inclusive cosa que para Sherlock no paso desapercibido. El blogger tomo una nueva posición recostándose en sobre la cobija usando sus brazos como almohada.

 

— No le veo lo practico en esta actividad. — Menciono el pelinegro pero esta vez al cabo de unos minutos imitó la posición de su amigo. A él no le interesaba en absoluto nada que tenga que ver con el espacio ni mucho menos el sistema solar, era algo inútil pero a John le gustaba algo tan simple como acostarse en el suelo y observar a la luna, si bien la luna se veía hermosa esta noche no encontraba respuesta sobre esto.

 

Sherlock seguía dando vuelta al asunto a veces miraba hacia la luna o otras simplemente miraba a John. ¿Porque no se iba o simplemente no se metía en su palacio mental? No le daría la razón al ex- militar.

 

— Sabes.. cuando era niño mi madre me contó una leyenda de la luna.. — John no sabia si eso llamaría la atencion de Sherlock para que se sintiera mas cómodo en este lugar pero valdría la pena intentarlo. — Esta iba acerca de un dios que bajó a la tierra hace muchísimo tiempo, en eso se convirtió en un hombre y viajo por todos los rincones del planeta asombrándose de los grande y hermoso que era la tierra. Un día al final de su viaje, este caminaba por una carretera, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas después de tanto caminar por el mundo, se detuvo y se sentó en un lado de la carretera, de pronto salió un pequeño conejo, quien observo minuciosamente a Quetzalcóatl y decidió acercarse a él sin saber que él era un dios. —John aclaro un poco su garganta mientras recordaba esos escasos momentos con su madre la cual se recostaba a su lado para contarle estos cuentos.— El pequeño conejo se acercó y pregunto qué era lo que sucedía, y el Dios contesto que se sentía cansado y hambriento, entonces el conejo le ofreció de su comida pero el poderoso no comía plantas, entonces el conejo se detuvo a pensar un momento y después le dijo a este que no tenía nada más que ofrecer, que solo era un pequeño conejo sin importancia y que se lo comiera a él, que sin duda eso le ayudaría a recuperar sus fuerzas. Después de escuchar ese noble gesto el Dios regreso a su forma original y levanto aquel conejo y lo arrojo al cielo, al hacerlo su figura se quedó reflejada en la luna. Cuando bajo el Dios le dijo al conejo, que tal vez era solo un pequeño conejo, pero que desde ese día en adelante todos lo recordarían al ver su figura marcada en la luna... —

 

Cuando el ex-militar termino su relato con una leve sonrisa e iba a preguntar que le pareció el relato a Sherlock pero este estaba dormido. Con sus respiraciones serenas e irregulares, John conocía a el Detective reconocería si estaba haciéndose el dormido. 

 

John se sentó nuevamente con sumo cuidado de no despertar al otro, tomo un edredón y seguido tapo a Sherlock para que no tuviera frío. No podía despertarlo se veía demasiado cómodo y que Sherlock Holmes este durmiendo sin que se le obligue era algo que no ocurría todo los días. El blogger tenia una sonrisa plasmada en los labios cuando hizo a un lado algunos de los rizos que cubrían el rostro del Detective.

 

— Buenas Noches Sherly — Pronunció antes de cubrirse con el otro edredón e instintivamente acercarse un poco mas a Sherlock. Con su diestra la coloco sobre la zurda de el pelinegro y utilizo su izquierda para apoyar su cabeza. John demoraría un poco mas en poder dormir ahora solo se ocupaba de disfrutar ese momento al lado del hombre que hace tiempo sentía mas que una simple amistad pero trataba de ocultar diciendo que **"NO! era gay"** ya que tal vez si lo aceptaba y Sherlock terminara rechazándolo.

Pero desde ahora en mas la Luna tendría un nuevo significado para John. Y jamas lo olvidaría.


End file.
